To discover and develop new methods and interpretive criteria for the application of SEM to a wide variety of soft biological tissues, and thereby capitalize on the unique capabilities of this instrument in providing 1) improved survey and sampling as an adjunct to other studies, 2) an unparalleled three-dimensional, experiential view of cell form and cell surface phenomena, and 3) an unusual potential for cytochemical studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wetzel, B., Sanford, K., Fox, C., Jones, G., Westbrook, E. and Tarone, R.: Topography of non-neoplastic and neoplastic cells of common origin. Cancer Res. 37: 831-842, 1977. Wetzel, B., Jones, G.M. and Sanford, K.K.: Cell cycle and topography in non-synchronized monolayers; the use of autoradiography and time-lapse for more rigorous SEM studies. Scanning and Electron Microscopy, 1977, Volume I, O. Johari, ed., IITRI, Chicago, Ill., pp. 545-552.